Guardians
by Star Convoy
Summary: Forces more powerful than Sonic imagined awaken when a threat from space lands on Earth.
1. Atmospheric entry

Guardians

By Star Convoy

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

AN: Expect updates to be about once a week, hopefully.

In space, near the planet Earth, a portal opened. The portal was black and almost invisible to the naked eye. The only way it was visible was the white lights around the edges and two objects emerging from the center which speeded towards Earth. The two objects had bright auras around them, one blue, and the other fiery red.

The blue object fired a shot at the red one causing it to slow. The blue object caught up and started throwing its fists at the red one. The red one dodged the punches and tried a kick. The blue object dodged and charged. The blue object hit the red one and they began to spiral towards the planet.

The red object grew claws out of its right hand, which hit a G.U.N. satellite as they headed for the planet. The red object grabbed the back of the blue object and dug the claws into its back creating sparks. The blue object let out a scream, which made no sound, as sound does not travel in space, the objects hit the atmosphere and headed for the surface.

In Station Square, Shadow fought Metal Shadow. This was the first time he had fought Metal Shadow wearing the drill armor, which allows him to transform into a drill vehicle. "So, you are not a coward as I thought you had become." "I am no coward, I will fight if need be." "But what if no one is available to defend your wife? Would you leave her vulnerable?" "No, not for anyone." "You are dedicated aren't you? Well enough talk, let's see if you have let your skills go!"

Metal Shadow activated his synthetic diamond drill bit and dived at Shadow. Shadow jumped backwards and the drill stuck itself in the beach sand. He ripped the drill out and fired his arm guns. Shadow jumped the blasts, which went towards the open ocean. "Well, you can fight well in an open area, how about in a restricted area?" He activated his jets and landed on the deck of a nearby cruise ship headed towards the ocean.

Shadow jumped to the roof and aimed for the boat. He ran forward and put his boot jets and flew towards the boat. He made it and rolled onto the deck to a stop. "Impressive." "The people on this boat are not part of this fight we should not battle here." "My orders did not say I should fight in certain areas, to me anyplace is appropriate for battle." I thought Eggman would want you to avoid damage to areas for resources." "My orders are not from Eggman, they are from Metal Sonic."

"I did not think he had the responsibility to send you on missions." "His authority is not something you need to know, you just need to focus on this battle!" He transformed and charged at Shadow. Shadow waited and jumped at the last second causing Metal Shadow to fall into the ocean.

Metal Sonic sighed as he monitored the battle. Metal Shadow was losing quite badly; he would have to deal with him later. His scanners beeped and he looked at what it found. Two objects emitting large amounts of energy were headed for Earth. He saw that they were headed for a tropical island that Metal Shadow could reach in 120 minutes going at his maximum speed, the objects would hit the island at that same time. "Metal Shadow, two objects are headed for a tropical island that you can reach, I'm sending you the coordinates, head for it."

Metal Shadow heard the message as he climbed on the deck. "Understood sir. We shall finish this later." He jetted off at maximum speed towards the island. "Shadow, this is Sonic come in." "I hear you, what's up?" "G.U.N. just picked up two objects are headed for a tropical island, they'll hit in about two hours, we'll send you the coordinates so you can head there." "OK, I'll be there, what are my orders?" "Investigate the objects and destroy them in they are hostile, if not wait for G.U.N. to arrive and don't let Eggman get them." "Understood, out."

Two hours later, Shadow arrived at the island in time to see the objects land he shielded his eyes from the explosion. He saw the smoke plume and then saw Metal Shadow head for it. He sped for the objects and when he got there he saw two robots in the crater, both covered in dirt and charred. He heard something and was fired at by Metal Shadow. Metal Shadow grabbed one of the robots and flew away.

Shadow looked at the other robot and noticed it was badly damaged. He could not determine it's colors because of the dirt but it seemed to be primarily blue. He knew Tails might be able to repair it and get it back online so he used Chaos Control and warped the robot and himself to Tails workshop hoping that the robot would be able to tell them where it was from and the identity of the other machine.


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

AN: I forgot to mention in chapter 1, please read my earlier fics if you ge confuzed, or confuzzled, or whatever.

On Angel Island, Chaos changed to his humanoid form and appeared to be in a state of panic. "Chaos, what's wrong?" asked Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald. "A threat to Earth has arrived." "What?" "It needs t be stopped, now!" "Calm down Chaos we don't know where this thing is, Sonic may be taking care of it right now." "Contact him, we must find out what has happened."

Knuckles was confused as to why Chaos was in such a panic but decided to contact Sonic. "Sonic are you there?" "Right here, what's up?" "Has anything unusual happened?" "Yeah two robots crashed into Earth, we have one in Tails workshop now." "Hold on, me and Chaos are coming over." "Copy that." "Thank you." Knuckles used Chaos Control and the two headed for Tails workshop.

When they arrived they saw the robot which had now been cleaned. It had a primarily blue color scheme with white stripes mixed in on several parts. It was humanoid in appearance with facial features as well as hands and feet. Many parts of the robot were damaged and its optic sensors were dark indicating it was off-line. Chaos made a fist and got in a combat stance.

"What's going on Chaos?" "That thing may be a threat to Earth Sonic." "We don't know that for sure yet, the other robot that Eggman got may be the threat." "That it must be destroyed as soon as possible." "Why?" "Even though I was worshipped as a god, I am not a god, I am a guardian. Ageless beings charged with protecting the Earth and the creatures living on it. Whenever a threat to Earth appeared we would sense it and those of us who were dormant would awaken and do battle with the threat and stop it."

"Then why are you worried?" "There was a guardian named Defender, he looked human and would often mingle among the humans disguising himself as a traveler. He could absorb and energy and would create that same energy and use it to stop those who were evil. However one day he acquired the energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds, and the energy rush corrupted him and made him evil, causing him to try and conquer the Earth. We put him in a dormant state and sealed him off. But, a threat to the Earth may awaken him and cause him to resume his quest."

"So we need to find out if this guy or the other machine is a threat and destroy it?" "Yes, and quickly before he wakes." "That shouldn't be too hard, the systems on this robot are beginning to reboot. He's waking up." As Tails had said, the optics of the robot began to flicker and came to life. His eyes were a light blue in color and had pupil like parts under the glass that was hard to see. He looked at the group and spoke in an unusual language.

"I'm sorry but we can not under stand you. Do you have a way of translating our language?" The machine began processing Tails words and spoke again. "You are carbon based life forms." "Yes we are, who are you?" "My name is unpronounceable to you, but in your language it would translate into, Maximus." "Hello Maximus, I am Sonic allow me to welcome you to the planet Earth." "Earth, is that the name of this planet?" "Yes, why have you come here?"

"I was chasing a dangerous robot, where is he?" "He has been captured by an evil scientist named Dr. Eggman." "If he is reactivated your world is in great danger." "Why? Who is he and why is he dangerous?" "On my world a war has been going on for a long time, between my peaceful faction, and an emperor who seeks conquest. He is loyal to the emperor and is a special robot in our race." "Special?" "Yes, when we are born we are infused with a powerful energy which creates an aura around us and gives us special powers. However some are given the ability to change into a form of their choosing."

"How rare is this power?" "Very rare, and most of those who have this ability are loyal to the empire." "Then we must destroy him before he tries to conquer this world and awakens Defender." "Or at least try to." Everyone heard the new voice but could not tell where it was coming from; it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. A small tornado appeared and then disappeared revealing a bird with human like features.

"Great Wing! Why have you left the Windy Valley?" "Because I have found out a way that we may be able to keep Defender sealed." "How?" "We are all using our powers to keep him asleep. My theory is that if we do not concentrate all our energy on this robot, we can keep him sealed, and we will need their help."

"I understand, will you help us Maximus?" "Yes, I want to protect the people of this planet from both evils." "What is the name of the robot, you never told us." "His name is Harbinger. He was so named because he brought destruction with him." "We'll need you to get repaired first." "Do not worry, my aura contains all my matter and is repairing it as we speak." Indeed, everyone saw that he was being repaired, they could make out a helmet of some kind form on his head. "Let's go and see if we can track him."

Inside Metal Sonic's new lair, he watched the new machine. He wondered what it was and why couldn't it be scanned? It seemed as if it had a jamming field around it. And where did it acquire its energy. An energy source like this could be the key to ultimate power. He decided to examine it to see if he could solve any of its mysteries.

Inside the lab he saw that Eggman had the same idea. "Do you require my assistance?" "Yes, take a look at the left arm mechanics from that wound." Metal Sonic touched the arm and it shot out and grabbed his throat. The robot sat upright and Metal Sonic got a good look at him. He was mostly a fiery red color with black parts and yellow optic sensors. He had a mask where his mouth would be and he had a crest covered in spikes on his head. He also had spikes on his shoulders.

"Greetings machine." The robot looked at Eggman but made no sound. "Do you understand me? Or are you scanning me?" "I was translating your language." "Ah I see, a translation matrix. I am Dr. Eggman." "I am Harbinger. What is the name of this planet, and who is this machine?" "This is the planet Earth, and that is Metal Sonic, one of my creations." "You carbon-based life forms are the dominant creatures on this planet?" "Yes, why have you come here?" "I was sent to conquer this planet and acquire resources in the name of the empire." "Perhaps we can work out a deal. I would be willing to help you take what you need, in exchange for your help in conquering this world." "I will discuss this with my emperor excuse me while I find someplace private."

Harbinger walked outside and contacted his home planet. He was surprised when the emperor himself answered. The emperor appeared as spikes placed together, floating and with energy balls orbiting him. This appearance was used as the empire logo and some said was the emperor's true form. Others said he was a shifter and that he used this form.

"Harbinger, have you been able to destroy the foolish freedom fighter?" "No sir, we crashed on this planet and I have just come back online." "Was your foe destroyed?" "Unknown, I was taken by a scientist named Dr. Eggman. He wishes for an alliance. He would provide me with the resources I need in exchange for my help in conquering this world." "Do it. And after we have what we need we will sever ties with his empire and leave him be. Destroy the freedom fighter and all who oppose you in your goal." "Understood emperor. May the empire thrive."


	3. The transformation

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

Harbinger entered the lab finding Eggman and Metal Sonic waiting. "My emperor has given me permission to assist you." "Excellent, what abilities do you have?" "I am known on my world as a Shifter, one who can change their form. It is a very rare ability, I am one of the few who have it." "Will your damage be a problem?" "No, our energy field contains our matter and it will heal my wounds. I still have my change ability, but it won't be at full power for some time while I am repaired."

"How long?" "I do not know. Up to several days in my people's time normally from a space fall. Permit me to access information on how you measure time." Metal Sonic activated a console nearby and got the required information. Harbinger examined it and a few seconds later had all he needed to know. "At minimum, four of your days." "Can you change at this time?" "Yes, but as I said it will be limited." "Then I propose an attack so I can see this ability for myself." "I have no objection, let us begin."

Harbinger accessed a computer and found some resources he could use. "A radioactive waste dump?" "Yes, we knew a race that used radioactive energy and found that we could recycle their waste and use it for ourselves as an energy source." "Metal Rouge, prep the shuttle, we are going on a raid." "Understood." "Now let's see how strong you are." "Rest assured, you will see."

Maximus looked up knowledge on human resources in an attempt to determine what Harbinger would go after. "You have radioactive waste, which we use as an energy source. He will definitely go after the waste." "And we need to protect it." "Yes, and my faction will be able to use it to help stop the empire." "And we'll help you stop Harbinger in any way we can." Thank you Sonic, your help will be needed as he is very powerful."

An alarm went off indicating an attack from Eggman. "Is there a waste dump at the location Tails?" "Yes Sonic, a small one." "Even a small dump will give the empire great resources, we must stop him. We must get there as soon as possible." That's no problem, with these artifacts called Chaos Emeralds we can warp to anywhere on Earth in the blink of an eye." "Then let's go." The heroes used the Chaos Emeralds and warped to the city.

Once there they found Eggman and Harbinger waiting. "So Sonic you decided to show up, and you brought your alien fried along with you." "Let me handle this. I will show you how powerful I really am!" Harbinger glowed and his aura made a shape, which then turned into a physical form. The form had no legs so it could not move. It had two large arms, and a long neck, which had a head shaped like a bird. Most of the body was a green color, the eyes were red and the beak was yellow.

Sonic looked at it and said, "When he said he was powerful he wasn't kidding. Knuckles Maximus, we'll take this guy out. Everyone else head for the waste dump and stop anyone that tries to get any of it." As the others ran off the trio got ready for battle. Harbinger tried slamming his fists into them but the trio dashed away in several directions to avoid it. He saw Maximus and fired lasers from his eyes at him knocking him off balance.

Harbinger's beak opened and began to glow. Maximus flew out of the way just before Harbinger shot out a breath weapon. Knuckles smashed a fist into Harbinger's side causing some damage. He looked at Knuckles and fired his eye lasers. Knuckles ran and Harbinger ended up hitting his own side. "My you are a clever insect, but being clever will not help you live!" He swung a fist which Knuckles punched causing the metal to dent and his damaging Harbingers' middle finger paralyzing it.

"Impressive, perhaps some of you humans will provide a challenge." He saw Maximus and Sonic in front of him and tried to slam both of them between his hands. They jumped out for the way in time and Maximus launched Sonic into Harbinger's chin. Maximus then fired several energy shots into Harbingers' chest. Sonic spun forward and hit a damaged area causing it to explode as he bounced away from it.

Before the trio could attack again several lasers hit Harbinger in the back. G.U.N. had arrived and began attacking. Sonic heard a jet behind him, which fired at the wound he had made. It did enough damage and caused harbinger to explode. When the smoke cleared everything around them was undamaged and harbinger was floating in mid air. "You have won this round, but I will return and I will destroy you." Eggman, Harbinger, and the dropship all flew off and headed back to Eggman's' base.

As they left the others arrived with a wounded Omega. "Omega, it's good to see you again." 'It is, why is Eggman raiding radioactive waste dumps?" "It's a long story, let's get you repaired first." After some repairs Maximus explained the situation to Omega, and Chaos explained the situation with the guardians. "Then we must stop Harbinger, now. How much energy can they get from three radioactive waste containers?" "Quite a bit, we must get some energy for my faction and to keep it out of their hands." "We'll need to speak with G.U.N. to do that, they asked for a report anyway, lets visit Jackson."

On an isolated island, Harbinger opened a gate and sent the waste containers to his home planet. "You have an excellent transformation ability. Once it is at full power, you will be most helpful." "But we must wait for that, once I am healed, I can become things more powerful than anything on this planet. And, I will crush my enemies and bring glory to the empire." "And Earth will be mine for the taking." "Yes, and you may be able to provide us with more resources then." "Perhaps I will. Perhaps I will."

After Sonic and company finished their report to Jackson he was silent for a few seconds. "We have quite the situation on our hands. With Harbinger and Defender we are in grave danger." "And worse yet, I can sense him beginning to stir. If me and the other guardians wake him using our powers, Earth may be destroyed." "I must speak with the heads of G.U.N. on this matter, I will let you know." "Thank you."

That night the guardians visited Chaos. "I am Chaos, guardian of the Master Emerald and of the Chao. I am reporting on the situation with Defender." Limestone, rock guardian made entirely of limestone stepped forward. "Has he begun to stir?" "Yes." Pincer, the ocean guardian that looked like a humanoid lobster spoke next. "Will he be able to wake on his own?" "I do not believe so. That or he has not been able to wake on his own." Tulip, the female plant guardian asked next. "Can we use our special abilities?" "No, that may wake him." "Then we must hurry and stop Harbinger before he wakes, we will help." "Thank you."


	4. Meetings

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

AN: Sorry about the delay, computer trouble and school kept me from doing so. Everything's fixed now.

The next morning, Chaos spoke with everyone. "I have gained the support of the other guardians. They all have agreed to use their strength and not their powers to help stop Harbinger." "Good, now we have to wait for them to show again. They have not attacked in days, not since that first battle."

"I belive it is because Harbinger is not fully healed. As I said, our auras take the matter we lose during battle and turns it into individual molecules. The molecules are then reassembled on our bodies. He may have lost some of his transformation ability due to his injuries and is waiting for it to get back to full capacity. And once that happens he will become almost unstoppable."

"How powerful can he become?" "He can become strong enough to devastate entire countries, and large enough to level city blocks with a single step. All shifters have this ability which is why they are so dangerous." "Are the shifters persecuted on your planet?" "No, they are feared. As the old saying goes on this planet, power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Many of them are part of the empire."

"What about those who are not part of the empire?" "They hide underground, for they fear we may take advantage of their abilities." "Do they assist you?" "Yes, the underground factions support the freedom fighters but did not wish to join, they fight the empire in their own way and they are a great help to us. They mainly demolish guard towers and barracks so we can raid them for weapons and supplies."

"Now, since G.U.N. allowed you to remove nuclear waste, how often can you remove it?" "Not very, the transport window is easily traceable so we have to get the supplies from neutral territories and the trek to them and back to our bases is dangerous. Why?" "Because the nuclear waste is a threat to all life and it has made some of the guardians restless, specifically Limestone the earth guardian and Tulip the plant guardian."

"Tell them I will remove as much as I can, it may not be a significant decrease, but it will help." "Chaos does not need to tell us, since we are here." There was a flash and the two guardians stood in the room. Limestone was made entirely of limestone. He was bulky and slow but his power was unmatched, and his ability to manipulate rock helped make up for his lack of speed.

Tulip was the guardian of plants. She looked muck like the flower she was named after and was very thin and quick. Her thorns were as sharp as diamond and could pierce many objects. She could also combine with Chaos since he was a water being and when combined they became known as Chaos Tulip. They had a relationship in the past but it was ended for reasons unknown to anyone but themselves.

"Tulip, it has been a long time." "Several centuries Chaos, I never thought we would be working together again." "I had hoped we would work together again, we were an excellent team." "We may get that chance again if Defender wakes up." "He has not stirred much, but every time we use our powers he reacts. It seems our theory was correct." "Then we must stop this threat without our powers so we do not wake up Defender." "Yes, we must work on how we stop Harbinger." "He is my enemy, I will stop him."

"Then it is settled, we wait for the attack, and defeat him then if possible, if we don't, we hunt him down and stop him." "That will not be easy, he can slightly mask his energy signature but Eggman has totally blocked it. We are forced to wait until the next battle arises." "Any idea what he may change into?" "No, we will not know until we get word of the attack."

At Eggman's fortress, Metal Amy was in Metal Sonic's new lair. There was a small electrical storm brewing and she had been ordered to find him and bring him inside. When she stepped inside Metal Sonic was nowhere to be found. She then noticed that the console was on and collecting readings on something. As she stepped forward she stepped on something. She looked down and a silver puddle. It moved away from her and reformed into Metal Sonic.

"I would appreciate it if you would not step on me." "How did you do that?" "I thought that maybe one could harness the power of Chaos. I scanned Eggman and since he came in direct contact with him I got readings of Chaos himself. I analyzed this data and found I could learn his ability to change into what he is made of, liquid. However instead of water I am made of liquid metal."

'Amazing, can you harness more of his power?" "Perhaps if I scan the others I will learn more. Especially if they came in direct contact with him. Once I read Eggman's logs on who did what during that time, I will know who to scan and will acquire the data I require. No why did you come here?" "Eggman asked me to bring you inside since there is an electrical storm brewing." "Very well, let's go."

After the storm had cleared, Harbinger floated out into the sky. "May I ask what he is doing?" "He is going to change into a battle cruiser for our next attack." "His transformation ability has fully recovered?" "Yes Metal Sonic, and he requires little crew." Metal Sonic watched as he transformed into the cruiser. "Let us begin immediately."


	5. Awakening

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

AN: Sorry about the delay, had to get a new comp and get Microsoft Office so I could do my homework. Luckily, my College has it for only $25.

Harbinger in his craft form flew towards the mainland. He looked like a giant metallic whale armed with weapons and with a huge cannon in its mouth. The armor of this form was thick and could withstand many attacks. The area they were attacking had some nuclear waste, which would prove useful for Harbinger and his empire. While he distracted G.U.N. and Sonic the Metals and Busters would acquire the waste.

They were at maximum visual range when they were spotted and appeared as a speck in the sky from the city. Those out in the ocean near the city however, saw something much larger and radioed in to the city. G.U.N. was contacted as well as Sonic. When both groups arrived Harbinger had already begun attacking random targets around the city and deploying troops.

Sonic and his comrades began attacking the troops with assistance from G.U.N. while Tails and Maximus took flight and attacked Harbinger. A modified G.U.N. jet flew next to them and the pilot activated his radio. "Hey Tails, how's it goin'?" "Hawk!" "The one and only, you and your alien robot friend need a hand?" "We sure could use one." "You got one. I've got some new modifications I've been wanting to test and now's as good a time as ever." The three increased power to their jets and flew toward Harbinger.

Eggman watched from the bridge and smirked. "Those fools think they have a chance? Harbinger is invincible!" "I am not invincible doctor, at least not on my world. But your enemies may very well discover my weak point." "The cannon will destroy them before they get a chance to fire into it. If they even survive your weapons." Metal Sonic was scanning the area when he detected the three flyers." "Sir, three enemy planes headed our way." "Harbinger, you know what to do." "Yes doctor."

On the surface, Sonic and his comrades were having trouble with the soldiers that had been deployed. Sonic saw three badniks coming at him when a stone fist slammed into them and destroyed them freeing the animals inside. "Limestone!" "Yes, and with the other guardians as well. We're here to help." "But what about Defender?" "As long as we don't use magic he'll stay asleep. Now let's trash these robots!"

Tails, Hawk, and Maximus fired at Harbinger doing little damage to the hull. Hawk flew near the hull and several cannons popped out and began firing. He moved out of the way to avoid the blast and Maximus fired energy balls at the cannons. He was able to destroy four of them before the others went back under the protective hull armor.

"His armor in this form is too thick. We must find a way to penetrate the armor." "And I think I can get it with the new scanners G.U.N. put in this thing. Give me some cover fire." "Understood. We'll cover you." Hawk activated his scanners and got to work. "I'll need about two minutes to fully scan this beast, keep that weapon fire away from me while I'm scanning."

On the ground the guardians helped Sonic and his comrades smash through the army Eggman had deployed. They had the advantage until a few shots from above scattered them and the Busters and the Metals revealed themselves. Metal Shadow was once again inside his armor and attacked Limestone. Limestone grabbed his midsection so the drill would go past him and he could avoid damage. Metal Shadow delivered a hard elbow to Limestone, swung the drill, and took a chunk out of his side.

Metal Sonic found Sonic and jumped toward him with one foot out. Sonic jumped back and avoided the attack. Metal Sonic Then slid toward Sonic, jumped at the same time he did and fired at close range. The shot whizzed past Sonics' ear so closely that he could feel the heat of the beam. Sonic kicked at him but Metal Sonic grabbed his foot. Sonic spun separating the two and they both landed on the ground.

Tulip took on Buster Speed while Great Wing took on Buster Flight. Tulip was very quick, but she was not as fast as Buster Speed. She tried her best to attack him but she could not land a hit and she ran to find a place to launch a sneak attack. He followed her so he could finish the job. Great Wing and Buster Flight were evenly matched. Great Wing was able to send him into a spin a few times by ramming him or kicking him. Unfortunately he recovered quickly and could resume his attack.

The troop carrier flew in and began fighting as well. Metal Rouge flew it behind Hawk and prepared to fire. But at the last second Hawk slammed his air brakes and Metal Rouge flew over him and her shots hit Harbinger causing only small singe marks. Hawk finished his scans and found a weakness. "Guys, there's a cannon in the mouth of that thing. If we hit it in the right spot before it fires we can blow the weapons core and the explosion will take it out." "That's easier said than done." "We won't know until we try."

"Try as you might, you can not! Allow me to give you a demonstration!" Harbinger opened his mouth and fired a red energy beam skyward. The beam was wide and had an extremely high energy reading. "One blast could level this entire city if aimed right and at full power! But only ten percent power will be needed to defeat you!" "We won't you do that! We will stop you!" "Go ahead and try Maximus, you haven't done it yet."

On the ground Chaos sensed a powerful force stir. "No, it can not be!" Knuckles and Tulip ran over when they heard him yell. "What's wrong?" "Defender, he's waking up!" "How?" "I don't know!" A beam of energy shot up from the ground beneath the city. A form appeared in the center and the beam disappeared revealing defender. He was tall, muscular, and had a human appearance. He had some kind of armor on with a sword at his side.

"Chaos, how many centuries has it been since you imprisoned me?" "How did you wake up from your sleep?" "Straight to the point as always. I thought we could get a chance to catch up on old times. But if you must know you really didn't put me to sleep. I faked it so I could attack you when you least expected it. However your prison was too strong for me to break. However, I was sensitive to your presence through your magical energy aura. And now after all these centuries and by gathering the energy from all the guardians I have at last awakened! And I will finish what I started and rule this planet."

"This planet belongs to me! I will not let you have it!" Defender flew up and looked at Harbinger. "And you are?" "I am Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientist! And you are dead!" Harbinger's mouth opened and the laser fired. It went skyward so it did not hit the city or any planes, or Harbinger. He flew away from the blast in a split second and as soon as the blast was over smashed part of the cannon with his fist disabling it. "You have one this round but we will return!" Harbinger turned and flew back to Eggman's base. Defender watched them for a second before flying off to parts unknown.

"So know we have Harbinger, Eggman, and Defender to worry about, what else could go wrong." "Calm down Knuckles, we can stop him, but it will not be easy. He is very strong as you can see." "Could the Chaos Emeralds stop him?" "If one were to go super it would give us an advantage, but it would still be difficult. We must work on our strategy for when he attacks again. Let's hope nothing else happens until then."

In the woods of an unknown area, metal footsteps walked searching for something. At the head was a modified G.U.N. robot, Alpha Omega. He and his fellow sentient battle robots had been traveling the woods for some time now. "Sir are you sure this is where we should head? This is a highly classified area we are going to. Very few are allowed at this base." "Yes, I believe it is here we shall find the heads of G.U.N. and where we shall gain what we want, equality."


	6. Trap and plotting

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

AN: I know, small update, homework and couldn't think of anything else. There will be more next chapter.

In the middle of the pacific, captain Mishima kept an eye on his radar and sonar for anything in the water. Fortunately nothing unusual had shown up, yet. Transporting nuclear waste was dangerous especially now that there was an alien robot looking for the stuff. Even only a few barrels like the ones he had on deck would attract it if the thing found out.

Out of nowhere a fast moving object reached the boat and jumped in the air. What it was the crew could not tell as the object glowed and became Harbinger. Crewmembers scattered as Harbinger made was way towards the waste barrels. Before he could reach them a blue aura surrounded them and a trap door opened beneath him. He landed on his face and as he got up a blue object hit him at a high speed sending him into a wall.

Lights came one and Harbinger saw that the heroes had set a trap for him. He readied for battle and let out a cry as he charged the heroes. They heroes spread out and began their attack. Knuckles ran and delivered a jump punch to Harbinger's face. While he held his face in pain Maximus snuck up from behind and picked him up. He threw him to Amy and she smashed him away from her with her hammer and Tails finished with a kick while flying at maximum speed to Harbinger's stomach area.

Harbinger, seeing that continuing this battle would waste time and energy, flew out and away from the boat and out to sea. Maximus attempted to track his signal but Harbinger had masked it so they could not determine the location of Eggman's base. They knew that if the could determine where Eggman's base was, they could find Harbinger and destroy him along with the Eggman Empire, but it has not been done yet.

Harbinger contacted his home planet to report on his latest mission. The emperor had asked for reports on all his attacks but he did not know why. When he saw who had answered he saw a familiar robot instead of an unknown robot. "Skulls!" "How are you Harbinger? It has been a long time." "Not long enough, how did you get a job at the palace?" "Bringing in the severed head of a traitor helps old friend."

If Harbinger had a tongue, he would be biting it. He had never trusted Skulls, not since he first heard of him which was a few days before he met him. Skulls was known for disabling his opponents and removing their heads. Sometimes he hollowed them out and put them on poles, which is what earned him the name Skulls. Not wanting to speak to Skulls for any length of time, he quickly gave his report and closed the channel.

In a G.U.N. base, satellites scanned the planet for any sign of Eggman or Harbinger. So far each scan was the same, nothing out of the ordinary. Either Eggman or Harbinger had found some way to shield the base from scans, and it worked quite well. "Until the next site is attacked we don't know where they are or what form Harbinger will take, this is not good." "Tells us something we don't know Tails, we can't declare martial law without the higher ups approval and they haven't said a word." General Jackson sighed. "And with Defender on the loose we're in a volatile situation."

In the upper atmosphere, Defender looked at the world below him. He looked at all the humans living their lives as they would normally even though there were beings that existed that could destroy them if they so desired. These humans were much different from the ones that existed when he was put to sleep. Those humans would bow at the mere _sight_ of a guardian, but not these humans.

These humans would fight a guardian if they had to. In fact many millions of humans would do so and dedicated themselves to protecting other humans. He admired these humans' bravery, or was it foolishness? He pondered this for a few moments and concluded that it was indeed foolishness. They would fight beings that could destroy them by snapping their fingers and would drop like flies. He continued to watch, and wait, for the perfect time to attack, then he would strike, and people would once again worship the guardians.


	7. Defender makes his move

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

In Eggman's base, Harbinger met with Dr. Eggman in order to help him take over the planet as per his deal. "I may be able to boost the power of some of your troops." "How?" "I can endow robots with my power which will give them strength and a new form, but one that form is destroyed they return to normal." "Which robots can you power up?" "Metal Shadow and Metal Rouge, have them in the docking bay, Metal Rouge in one of your carriers and Metal Shadow in the drill armor." "I will contact them immediately."

The two entered the docking bay and found the two Metal already waiting. "May I ask what this is about sir?" "You may indeed Metal Shadow, Harbinger is going to make you two stronger and give you new forms. And if these new forms are destroyed you will return to normal, so be careful. Do it." "Harbinger shot two bolts of energy at the robots and they and the objects they were inside combined and they turned into newer, larger robots. "We will begin our attack tomorrow afternoon."

Defender looked at the city below him; it was finally time to attack. He flew downward and prepared to blast one of the many buildings of this metropolis. Before he could fire a high speed object slammed into him sending him into a spin. He recovered and saw Great Wing hovering in front of him. He then sensed that the other guardians were there too. He would have to deal with them first.

He began by firing his blast at Great Wing. Great Wing moved away from the blast and gave a kick to Defender's head. He was still fast as last time Defender fought him, maybe even faster. He fired multiple blasts at Great Wing but he dodged them all. The same tactic had worked before but Great Wing had improved on his skills. He knew that in the air Great Wing had the advantage so he went to ground level.

Limestone had been ready and slammed a massive fist into Defender and sent him flying into a nearby concrete wall. Defended fired a blast which knocked Limestone down. Limestone may have been powerful, but he was slow, which gave Defender an advantage. He knew the other guardians would come and try to stop him, he would let them try. He knew that they would fail miserably.

Tulip attacked next. Over the centuries she had learned many martial arts styles such as ninjitsu, judo, sambo, tang so doo, and may other styles. She jumped in front of defender and used a sweep kick that Defender jumped over. He slammed his foot into the ground breaking the concrete road beneath him. She flipped backwards and delivered a jump kick to his face. As he recovered and tried to punch her she stepped to the side and used her right hand to trip Defender sending him to the ground.

As Defender stood up Chaos sent a charged fist at him knocking Defender back a few feet. Chaos looked at tulip and said. "We have to combine; our powers together would give us an advantage." "I agree, never thought we'd do this again." Chaos turned to water and flowed inside one of Tulip's vines. Her body became much bulkier and more thorns appeared on her body. She had joined with Chaos and had become Chaos Tulip.

Chaos Tulip attacked with a roundhouse kick to Defenders face sending him to the ground. He got up and shot out a fireball. A concrete slab took the blast just in time and Limestone slammed Defender and sent him flying a good 100 feet. He got up and prepared to strike but a kick to the head from Great Wing knocked him down again. "Keep it up everyone! It's working!"

Sonic turned to a ball and slammed into Defender's face, he jumped back this time with a kick to the head. Some thorns charged with energy then slammed into Defender causing him damage. Energy blast erupted in all directions as Defender blasted wildly. He hated using this tactic but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He got on a rooftop and fired at his enemies below him scattering them. He prepared a large blast but a fist hit him from behind sending him into mid-air. Knuckles jumped up and dived into Defender sending them both at high speed towards the ground. Knuckles jumped off at the last minute and landed safely on the ground while Defender hit the concrete with enough force to kill a normal human.

Defender slowly rose from the crater with not a scratch on him. It was as if his wounds healed extremely quickly, or they could not wound him at all. He fired multiple blasts at Limestone as he was closest to him. Limestone was unable to dodge them and tool all the hits and went flying into a wall badly injured.

He was going to attack again when a red beam shot him backwards. Harbinger had arrived and was helping the guardians. "This alliance is only temporary, as soon as he is taken care of, it will be terminated." Harbinger growled again when a white blast of energy shot him away again. This time the blast was from a familiar form, Tikal, the ancient echidna that had trapped Chaos when he went wild.

"Tikal! Why are you here?" "I have become a guardian; I'll have to explain later, once this is taken care of." Defender rose and fired at Harbinger and Tikal knocking them both away. "It does not matter how many you bring I will destroy you all!" He flew into the air and rained energy down onto the gathered heroes. He had forgotten about Great Wing until he received a kick in the head. Great Wing slammed into him and forced him into the ground.

Chaos Tulip fired off some more charged thorns giving the others time to attack. Sonic used his speed and ball form to keep him disoriented while Tikal and Harbinger fired energy blast at him. Chaos Tulip fired a spiked thorn at him and reeled him in. When he got close enough, she used a combo that combined a few of her fighting styles. He was on the ground and began to rise as a few more thorns hit him.

Once again energy blast hit him, but they came from the sentient G.U.N. robots, they had returned to do battle with Defender. Alpha Omega looked at Sonic and said, "While we do not know what he as done, he may be a threat to our objective." "What is your objective?" "None of your concern hedgehog, you should be more concerned with your enemy." He fired a few blast at Defender before speaking again. "But rest assured I do not intend to wage another war." "I don't trust you."

Sharp Shooter, the robotic marksman, fired some maximum energy blasts at Defender. However, they were blocked by and energy shield Defender had put up. "It would be wise to be quieter when trying to attack an enemy machine." He fired a blast that Sharp Shooter ducked under. Defender turned his back and while he was busy fighting the others shot him in the back. "It is also wise to never drop your guard when you know there is an enemy behind you!"

Before Defender could retaliate Chaos Tulip struck him and sent him into a wall. You would be wise to head his words Defender!" The voice did not sound like Tulip, but rather a mix of her voice and Chaos voice. Defender flew skywards, back into the upper atmosphere and into hiding. Sonic looked at Defender leave and saw that the machines had escaped. "Tails the sentient machines were here, can see where are they headed?" "What looks like a G.U.N. base to the north, but I can't find any information on it." "Try and contact them and tell them what's going on, I'll back them up."

In the city, Metal Sonic watched from the shadows as Sonic left for the base. "Are you sure about delaying this attack?" "Yes I am, I will be able to acquire something that will improve our strength." "You better find this something or else I will make you regret it." "Understood." He closed the channel and changed into the new form Chaos powers had given him. He had the combat data of all the heroes now, all he needed was a certain creature to go along with the Chao he had with him, once he got this creature, he would be all powerful.


	8. The base

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

AN: On time this week. May not be on time next week I have homework and it may eat up my time.

Sonic sped after the machines towards the hidden G.U.N. base. The base was near a mountain in a heavily forested area so approaching it from the ground was difficult for most; Sonic was not one of them. He speed through the trees with amazing agility and reached the front gate. He saw that it had already been blown open and two guards were on the ground, he saw no mark so they may have been knocked out by the blast, he didn't have time to check however, he had to stop Alpha Omega and his followers.

Sonic saw one of them land on the roof of what looked like an office building, he hopped onto the window ledges and onto the roof. He landed to ten guns all being pointed at him. "Do not move Sonic, we don't want to hurt you but we will fire if we have to." Sonic considered his options and put his hands up. "Just tell me, why are you here?"

"To get what we want, equality with the humans. Inside here, are the leaders of G.U.N. Once I get in here, I will speak with them and gain what we want, equality" "But why force your way in?" "If we requested they would have destroyed us and our people before they could even be born! This is the only way they will listen!" He fired at the roof and jumped into the hole. While the others watched Sonic jumped in as well. One of the guards aimed to fire but Sharp Shooter stopped him. "You may hit the commander, let him take care of Sonic, once he has his goal in sight, he will not let anyone or anything stop him."

Sonic landed on one of the floors below him. Which floor he did not know, it did not matter, he heard a beeping sound followed by an explosion. He saw dust coming from a large hallway nearby and he raced towards the site of the explosion. He saw Alpha Omega in a room and sped towards him. He jumped at the machine hoping he had not been noticed. But at the last second Alpha Omega jumped and Sonic went under him.

As the dust cleared Sonic saw that he was in a room with white tile floor and walls. Opposite the blown out door was a black window in an arch like shape. "I will not let you interfere with my mission Sonic!" "Sorry, but I won't let you get to where you want to go." "Too late, I am already here. Behind that window are the leaders of G.U.N. While my scanners can not penetrate that window I can hear six heartbeats in this room, yours, and theirs."

He lowered his gun and kicked it to the side of the room. "I do not wish to fight, I want to resolve this matter as peacefully as I can, please grant me an audience." A female voice spoke first. "We have no guarantee of your promise." "You have me, if he makes a move, I'll stop him." There was silence for a minute before a younger male voice spoke. "Very well then, we shall hear you."

"May I ask to see who you are? I do not mean to intrude on your privacy however I wish to see the faces of those who are to determine my future." This time several minutes passed before they spoke again. "We will grant your request." The window raised and there were five shapes blocked out by darkness. The lights came on and Sonic stepped back as he saw one of the faces.

It was Sly, he was one of the leaders of G.U.N.

"Sly! How did you become one of the leaders of G.U.N.?" "Because I helped create this organization. Except for General Grant, he was accepted a few years ago for his leadership skills. Allow me to introduce ourselves, General Corey Grant, General Michael Harriman, General, Alexander Keith, and General Melissa Holmes. We lead this organization. Unit, identify yourself and state your business."

"I am Alpha Omega, leader of my squadron of sentient machines. I am here to ask that we be granted the same rights as humans." "We have been considering this for sometime now, but there is one problem." "May I ask what that is?" "There is a possibility that one of these sentient machines may turn evil and may cause much damage before he is stopped." "I too have considered this and have a proposition." "Which is?" "A force to stop those that would harm humans. It can include humans as well as machines." "Let us consider this, we will contact you with our decision. You may go, Sonic, we wish to speak with you."

Alpha walked out of the chamber and the four spoke with Sonic. "We need to ask about the situation with Defender." "We have battled him, we found that by not giving him a chance to retaliate, we could beat him." "Is there anything we can supply you with to help you in your goal of destroying him?" "We don't know at this time, once I regroup with my comrades, I will inform you." "Very well, take this communicator, it will let you contact us." Sonic took the communicator and used Chaos Control to return to home base.

Later, Sonic met with the others with Hawk and Tikal joining them. "Tikal, how did you become a guardian?" "When I sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald, I went in with him. I in essence became a guardian of Earth like Defender. I am in line to take his place after he is defeated." "That is the problem; we have to find a way to stop him." "I think I have a way. My de-roboticizer can change the frequency of the energy put into it. With some modifications I could fire energy with the opposite charge as Defender's. When it hits him, the energy in his body will be hit with the opposite charge, and both charges will cancel each other out."

"Can the Cyclone generate enough energy?" "He may not have to. There are rumors around base that G.U.N. asked the Ultimate Weapon Division to create and energy drainer. We could drain his energy and shoot it back at him causing even more damage. We could attach it to my plane and I could shoot the energy to Tails and he can fire his weapon at Defender." "And I can rig it to shoot at his power source so it will hit him." "Good, Tails, get to work on modifying the cannon. I'll contact G.U.N. and see if there is such a weapon, if not, we'll make do with what we have."

After they had left Sonic found a secluded area away from any sort of recording device or human or anthromorph. He turned on the communicator and Sly spoke. "DO you require our help?" "Hawk, one of your pilots, has heard rumors you had the UWD build an energy draining device." "This is true." "We need it to stop Defender, we think we can take his energy, change it to a polarity opposite of his, and fire it at him to defeat him." "An excellent plan. Do you wish us to install it on Hawks plane?" "Yes, he can fire the energy to Tails Cyclone so he can change the polarity." "Work will begin in the morning. When you fight him we will monitor the battle to see how it works." "Understood."


	9. Defender makes his move pt 2

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

AN: Whew! Thought I wouldn't get this out in time, baking pies for thanksgiving, eating turkey and homework (Which I SHOULD be doing right now). Hope ya'll had a happy Thanksgiving.

Defender readied himself for another attack. He had the advantage this time around. He knew that the guardians would attack from all sides and that Limestone was incapacitated, his strength would have helped greatly. He fired at another random city and flew towards the ground. He hoped that their plan of attack had stayed the same and that Great Wing would start the attack.

However this time the Cyclone came out of Chaos Control and fired its lasers at him sending him flying. As he regained control Rouge did a dive and sent him into the hard concrete. As he rose Tikal blasted him with an energy beam. This was not supposed to happen; he let them get the drop on him again! This would not so, he would destroy them, even if he had to take the city along with them!

He fired at Tikal and sent her a good distance. He moved in for the killing blow but Knuckles nailed him with an uppercut knocking him down. As Defender stood Sonic began hitting him as fast and as hard as he could. He moved out of the way as several energy blasts and charged thorns nailed him. Chaos Tulip came in and began hitting Defender with many different combos from various martial arts styles. Defender kneed Chaos Tulip with all his might and sent the combined guardian onto her stomach.

Sonic jumped towards Defender but he had put up a shield which blocked the attack. He turned and fired several energy blasts at Sonic. He turned to find Chaos Tulip had disappeared. Before he had time to reactivate his shield a foot hit him in the temple. Chaos Tulip used a sweep kick which sent Defender to the ground. He went into the air again since the Cyclone was not as maneuverable as Great Wing and he could beat it easier.

He fired a continuous beam at the Cyclone only to see it change course of its own will. IT went to another plane with what looked like two satellite dishes attached to the middle of its bottom section and between the tail fins. The lower dish absorbed the energy while the upper dish fired it at the Cyclone. A cannon attached to the bottom of the Cyclone's nose charged with energy and fired what looked like a lightning bolt at Defender.

The bolt homed in on Defender and hit its mark causing Defender to scream in pain. The blast caused him so much pain he fell from the sky like a stone from the shock. He slowly began to get out of the crater grunting in pain and obviously weakened. As Defender rose Chaos Tulip and Rouge jump kicked him knocking him down again. He fired a large energy blast that was also diverted by the planes and fired back at him. Once again he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Chaos Tulip and Tikal Began firing charged thorns and energy blasts to injure him and keep him from retaliating. There was an explosion which sent the two guardians flying backwards for a few feet. Hawk absorbed the energy which was released and sent it to Tails. Tails locked on and fired another blast. Again it hit its mark and he fell in pain. Defender knew that if he continued the battle he would lose so he flew as fast as he could in his injured state away from the battle.

Eggman watched the battle through a spy bot he had sent to observe the battle. He noticed that the weapons they had used had weakened Defender significantly. Using this weapon they could destroy Defender quite easily if he used enough energy. Unfortunately, the spy bot could not scan the machines so he could not replicate the weapon. He would have to have Harbinger fight and destroy the former guardian.

Speaking of which he had not released the powered up Metal Shadow and Metal Rouge yet. He needed someway to test their strength. Perhaps he could trap the heroes or Defender and have them battle. However, he needed a place to trap them. Somewhere that was maze like and had a place that he could seal them in. He looked at what bases he had left and saw that only the pyramid base in the desert was the only one left, it would have to do.

"Metal Shadow, Metal Rouge, please prepare for transport to the desert base, I will brief you in a short while." "Using the desert base to trap them? An excellent idea considering how little they know of that base." Eggman turned and saw Metal Sonic leaning against a computer console. Did you acquire the item you said would boost or strength?" "Yes, but it requires time to get to its full potential." "How long?" "I do not know, but it will be soon. I hid it where it will not be found by the others who may damage it. I will tend to it as I have the most knowledge about it." "Very well, inform me when it is ready." "I will commander."

Metal Sonic entered his hidden lair and went to his terminal. As he sat down Metal Amy entered. "I see you have got what you needed to make yourself powerful." "Yes, I have." "What did you get?" He turned and a brown chao and a frog appeared in his hands. "Why these two?" "Because, these two came in direct contact with Chaos. This frog swallowed his tail, while this chao somehow became trapped within Chaos when he became Perfect Chaos." Once I copy Chaos data contained within these creatures, I will acquire true power. And then I will crush Sonic and Eggman and take over this pathetic planet.

"However you will need to stop Sonic, and get Harbinger and Maximus to leave." "Eggman is planning on using the pyramid base to trap the heroes. We can trap Maximus inside a chamber and while he is confused, Harbinger can make his move and destroy him." "Good idea, but what if Harbinger fights you?" No matter, I will secretly place a bomb on him, after Maximus is destroyed, it will go off and take Harbinger with it."

"And if he survives?" "I will use the power I have now to defeat him." "How has Chaos data changed you?" "It has given me a new form. Allow me to show you." He body rippled as he changed into his new form. He had his usual blue color with silver highlights added. His quills were long and straight rather than short and curved. The hole for the Chaos Emerald had sealed and was now solid metal. He was taller by at least a foot and had clothing attached to his body. He had two sleeves both of which matched his blue and silver highlight color scheme, and a belt made of gray balls with a gray and silver cape attached to his waist.

"This is your new form?" "Yes, it is much stronger than my old form. My power has increased three fold! And once I copy Chaos data, my power will increase one hundred fold! Maybe even one thousand!" He began to laugh maniacally as he dreamt of the power he would attain.


	10. Loose ends

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

Eggman wondered how he would get the heroes and Defender to go to the desert base. He needed something that would get them to come running and allow him to set his trap in motion. It then struck him, Harbinger! He could have Harbinger issue a challenge to both groups and let them finish each other off. And then Harbinger could finish off the winners. It was perfect! Now, he had work to do.

Defenderfound a secluded spot in the woods and landed. He needed time to plan, he had to find a way to stop the other guardians or make them serve him. He knew Chaos could sense his presence and he would have to be dealt with. Perhaps he could destroy him and the next guardian to take his place would be made to bow to his will. He had to destroy Chaos first which would not be easy. Because he is made of liquid, chaos can alter his form and dodge attacks very easily, and when combined with Tulip he was even stronger.

Before he could establish a plan of attack a robot with a screen attached to it flew in front of him. The screen came to life and Harbinger appeared on it. "Defender, you claim to be the most powerful being on this planet, I wish to prove I am the strongest. Meet me at Eggman's old pyramid base, here are the coordinates." Latitude and Longitude coordinates appeared on the screen. Defender had a suspicion that this was a trap, but, it gave him a chance to stop Eggman and Harbinger, and maybe the heroes as well. He took flight and headed for the base.

Sonic ran through the streets of Station Square. He had nothing else to do and it was a great way to relax, for him any way. He stopped at the beach and looked out at the view. Emerald Beach always had a great view to look at. He noticed an object in the sky and saw it was a floating video screen. It turned on and Harbinger appeared. "Sonic the time has come for us to put and end to this conflict, gather your comrades and head for the pyramid base. And make sure to bring Maximus as well." The screen turned off and flew away. Sonic headed for home to gather everyone.

Metal Sonic looked through the database at the pyramid base's plans. He saw that there were many tunnels that the heroes had not explored. The place was maze like and had many traps and dead ends. And doors he could close to trap them. Perhaps he could remove the oxygen and let them suffocate, or perhaps fill the chamber with poison gas and kill them that way. Perhaps even removing all light sources and kill them silently. As he learned more about the base he discovered something, Eggman had left a loose end. He would have to report this.

"I had forgotten about her." "She knows the workings of the pyramid." "I had not known she escaped." "She escaped when Sonic and his comrades entered the base. Does Shadow know the base as well?" "No. He knows the command center and the area where we launched from when we infiltrated prison island." "We need to dispose of her then, before she meets the heroes." "I will have my new robots, the SWAT bots take care of that." "SWAT bots?" Eggman pulled up a display which showed a gray robot. The robot had domed head and humanoid body with a single red line for an optic sensor. There was a light blue section on the chest and a blaster on each wrist. "These were designed for capture and retrieval. This is the first time out but I think they will perform quite nicely."

In the woods, of the northeaster United States, a figure ran from five flying grey robots. They fired lasers at it trying to either destroy or kill their target. Omega watched from afar and scanned the robots. He was right, they did belong to Eggman. He recognized they had some of the components he did, and some new ones. He did not know what Eggman wanted with this person, but that did not matter, the robots were his enemy and he had to stop them. He put on his disguise, which also doubled as water protection, and headed for the battle.

As Omega ran for the battle the figure tripped while avoiding a blast and landed on the ground. Two of the robots landed and one approached the figure stretching out a hand. There was a sound of machine gun fire which caused the approaching robot to stop and look. He saw wisps of smoke from two guns and a figure in a trench coat and hat. His partner began to fall and exploded freeing the animal inside. The robot turned and fired at the mysterious assailant hoping to destroy it. The figure jumped up and grabbed the branch of a pine tree and fired at its eye. The shots were true and the head exploded followed by the body freeing the animal.

The three airborne robots landed and fired at the assailant hoping he would not be as quick as before. But he was still quick and landed on the ground and took cover amongst the numerous trees and bushes. One robot looked at the other two feeding them instructions electronically. One went for the previous target while the others went for the assailant. The one looking for the target saw that it had left and began scanning for it. A branch from above landed on his head disorienting him and allowing the target a chance to find the assailant and have him help defeat the thing.

The other two chased the enemy that had attacked them and began firing at it. The assailant hid behind a large rock for cover. He aimed and fired a few shots at the chest of one of the robots. It was damaged but it was not destroyed. These robots had a stronger armor than the others, and were much quicker. The uninjured robot snuck up on the assailant and readied its blaster. Before he could fire a rock hit him and alerted the assailant. The assailant dove and brought the machine to the ground pinning him. He looked at the cloaked figure that saved him and saw a robot behind them. He threw the robot under him at the robot while the figure ran. The two robots collided and were destroyed.

The last robot seeing that he was outnumbered and injured decided to retreat. But the assailant fired damaging his jetpack and sending him into the ground. The assailant walked to the robot and placed his foot on his chest and aimed his gun at the robots head. The figure saw the assailant look at the robot for a few seconds before firing and destroying it freeing the last animal. As the battle ended there was a bright light and Sonic appeared with Knuckles at his side. The prepared to attack when the assailant raised his hand and said. "It's me."

Sonic and Knuckles relaxed knowing who it was. "What happened here Omega; G.U.N. detected some robots in this area. Yes, they were chasing after this person." "Who is he?" "I ain't a he sugar." The figure took of her hood and before them stood a female rabbit anthromorph. "The names Bunnie, Bunnie Rabbot." "Nice to meet you Bunnie, why were those robots after you?" "I have no idea darlin' but I think it may have been Eggman. He used me as a test subject in trying to roboticize anthromorphs. That how I got these." She removed her cloak and they saw she had a metallic left arm and metal legs. "It was Eggman, those robots were of his design."

"So we know he has a new type of robot, by why would he go after her?" "Well, Knuckles isn't it?" "I do know his pyramid base inside and out." "That's why, he wanted us to go to the pyramid base and fight Harbinger, he wanted to make sure you were recaptured so you couldn't get in contact with us in any way." "It's a trap, that base is a maze, unless you had someone to guide you ya'll would get lost and be trapped." "Will you help us?" "Sure thang, these metal limbs increase my strength and can help smash doors and blocks." "I will come as well, my chain guns can help smash the walls that are stronger and will take longer for you and Knuckles to break." "Good, let's get the introductions out of the way and head out."


	11. The pyramid

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

Sonic and Knuckles took Bunnie and Omega back to Sonic's house. After some introductions the briefing got underway. "That pyramid is like a giant maze. I felt like a rat in a laboratory trying to find my way out after I escaped." "How'd you get out?" "I saw Eggman input his access code into the panels on the doors. I used that to open them and escape after searching and downloading this map." She pressed a button on her arm and a holographic map of a pyramid with many hallways appeared. "This is what the inside fully looks like."

"I didn't explore that much when I was in there. None of us did." "That's right Rouge; ya'll saw only a small part of it. I know the rest of it so you'll need me to avoid getting lost." "Yes, do you know if Eggman has changed the access code?" "He probably has thanks to Omega Givin' his bots quite a whooping'." "We'll have to smash through the doors then." "I'll help you with that Knuckles, I may not look strong but these metal limbs pack a punch and a few other surprises." "OK then, now the problem is Maria, Tails may have to stay behind to protect her from any attacks." "Or I could do it."

They looked up around and Emerl stepped out of his hiding place. "Hey Emerl, where's Hydra?" "He's undergoing test to make sure his cybernetic parts are safely working with his body. If you want I'll make sure Maria is OK." "Thank you Emerl, it would be a great help." "OK then, let's go there and defeat Harbinger if he is there, if not, we get out. Let's go."

The heroes appeared at the pyramid seeing that all was quiet. "It seems Eggman took out his guards after we infiltrated this place. Let's get inside." The group started walking along then many pillars high above the sand towards the entrance to the base. They heard a rumble and a platform behind them crumbled. A drill tank with three drills attached emerged from the crumbling pillar and changed into a robot. The Robot looked like Metal Shadow inside an upgraded drill suit. There were two drills on each arm and on the back, and it appeared to have more armament.

"Like the upgrade, Harbinger has the power to upgrade us and did so to me. Now I have combined with the drill suit and my power has increased 100 fold!" "You guys go, I have unfinished business with him!" They listened to Shadow and ran ahead while he did battle with Metal Shadow. "So you wish to fight me again? Very well, you will see the power of my new form!"

He activated his arm drills and began throwing punches at Shadow. Shadow dodged and jumped above him and delivered a kick to the back. Metal Shadow was unaffected and fired a drill laser at him. Shadow jumped over it and delivered a kick to the chest. Metal Shadow was again unaffected and jumped into the air. Shadow saw what looked like a drill heading for the pillar and jumped to the next one. The drill slammed into the platform and it exploded.

Metal Shadow landed on the next platform and faced Shadow. "You can run all you want but it will do you no good, I will win this battle and destroy you." He dived into the sand and the ground began to shake as if something large was stirring underground. The Cyclone swooped in and he grabbed the wing and was carried away. As they flew away three large drills destroyed the platform. Metal Shadow had apparently been given the ability to enhance his size. As they reached the entrance thanks to the Cyclones speed Metal Shadow returned to his normal size and went after them.

The heroes entered the base and began their search. "Maximus, can you detect anything?" "No Sonic, we will either find him, or he will find us." "There are a few large chambers in here, he may be in any one of them." "We'll start our search in those rooms since that's where he might be. Bunnie, lead the way." "Sure thing Darlin'."

Inside the pyramid, Harbinger awaited his foes. He knew they would come, and once the others were out of the way he would deal with Defender and Maximus. As he waited he heard what sounded like something smashing its way in. He looked at the ceiling and saw that Defender smashed his way into the pyramid and into his chamber. "Let us get this battle over with, and we shall see who the strongest being on this planet is." "And so we shall." Harbinger transformed and let out a roar to signify the battle had begun.

Inside the pyramid, the heroes heard the unearthly roar of whatever Harbinger had turned into. "What the heck is that?" "Something tells me that Harbinger wants us to find him." "You may be right Knuckles, where did that come from?" "I have determined it came from a large chamber further ahead. We'll have to go through another chamber to rach it." "Let's do it then."

As they entered the large round chamber the doors slammed shut trapping them. There was a screech and a large robot bat appeared. This bat had a white head with a black body and cannons in the mouth and on the back. "Like my upgrade? Combined with the dropship I am more armed and armored than anything! I will destroy you without breaking a sweat!" She flew at the group only to be kicked in the head by Rouge. "Sorry gal, you may have been based on my good looks but that doesn't mean I have to like ya."

"Pitiful wretch, I will show you how strong I am!" She opened her mouth and fired at Rouge. Rouge jumped away and the blast hit a pillar destroying it. Rouge started flying and yelled. "See if you can break the door! I'll keep her busy!" The others listened to her and headed for the door. "Even if you do escape we will eventually destroy you!" "I'd like to see you try!" Rouge kept running and attacking Metal Rouge hoping that her plan would work.

Omega aimed at the door and fired his chain guns weakening the stone. Knuckles ran up and gave it a punch put it did not break. "Let me try sugar." Bunnie gave it a kick and the door gave way leading to a hallway littered with debris. "Tails I need some help here!" Tails saw Metal Rouge chasing after Rouge and fired his cannons sending the upgraded robot into the far wall. Metal Shadow had just opened the door when Metal Rouge hit and blocked his way. Tails locked his missiles onto the remaining pillars and caused the ceiling to collapse as they escaped. Metal Rouge shrunk and she escaped into the hallway along with Metal Shadow and gave chase.

The heroes followed the debris strewn hallway to the end where Harbinger was waiting. They found a grand doorway which had been smashed and inside Harbinger and Defender were fighting. Harbinger had turned into a stationary metallic creature with four large claws and an elongated head with sharp teeth and narrow eyes. Harbinger had taken some damage and had burns and dents covering his armor.

Harbinger opened his mouth and fired a breath weapon at Defender. Defender dodged to the side and the blast smashed into the wall causing more damage to the already partly collapsed walls. As the rocks collapsed Defender lifted them up and tossed them at Harbinger. Harbinger blocked them and shot out his upper left claw. The claw grabbed Defender's head and pinned him to the wall.

The yellow slits that were Harbingers eyes began to glow and a blast of energy erupted from them and smashed into Defender causing him to scream. He fired a few more times and Defender went limp appearing to be dead or unconscious. He let go and let Harbinger fall towards the ground. Before he hit and sped at high speed into Harbingers chest. He penetrated the chest armor and slammed into Harbingers core. He screamed and exploded leaving Defender still floating and a weakened Harbinger on the floor.

"This was a waste of my time. Next time you challenge me, make sure you know how to fight a god." As Defender left Sonic and company noticed they were boxed in by Harbinger and the Metals so they left before another fight broke out. Harbinger watched them leave as his body was badly weakened from the battle. This would have to be settled another time.


	12. Defender makes his move pt 3

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

At Eggman's base, Eggman was giving a speech to his SWATbots. "I want you all to make sure Sonic and his friends are dead. As soon as Defender has been defeated you will attack that hedgehog and his comrades while their guard is down. After they are dead or Defender has left, return to base for repairs. Dismissed!" The robots saluted Eggman and left to do their current duties.

After the speech a robot approached Eggman. "Are you sure about sending us out to battle? We were designed for retrieval and guarding." "Even though that was the original purpose when I designed you and the robots that emerged form your design, I have made enhancements to their programs and they should be able to put up a fight." "I hope you are right sir." "Since you are what they were based off of, I want you to lead them." The robot accepted his request and left. A pair of optics watched hidden and followed him.

The new SWATbot leader walked down a hallway when he heard something behind him. "Show yourself." There was silence. "I know it is you Buster Stealth." The black robot decloaked and looked at the robot. It was read and gray with a gun on its right arm. The robot had no facial details other than the blue mask that was where its face would be. "Why are you following me?" "Because I want to make sure you are trustworthy. After the stories I have heard about Metal Sonic and what happened with Omega I am weary of those of us with an advanced AI. If you should change sides, I will cut you down." Buster Stealth cloaked and the SWATbot wondered if he was still there, watching.

In Station Square, a more formal introduction with Bunnie was underway. They had learned very little about her the first time as they had a mission to perform. "So, did Eggman give you those metal limbs?" "Yeah Sonic, he used me for one of his experiments on getting' his roboticizer to work on humanoid animals. I reckon he had other test subjects as well." "He has been able to fully roboticize humanoid animals but the process is unstable. We have a device that can reverse the process is you want us to remove the metal parts." "No not yet, I want to give him some payback and help end the war before I give them up. Who made the machine?"

"I did." Piped up Tails. "But it wasn't easy; I had very little data on the actual process which hindered my work." "I reckon it did, I also reckon you're a smart little fella." "He is, he's made machines which have helped us on many occasions. Do you know anything about Eggman's plans or other bases?" "Nope, he just kept me locked up in my cell and kept me fed. I didn't know anything about the ARK incident until after I got out."

"Well so much for any leads, now, how strong are those metal limbs?" "Can smash through some stones depending on the thickness. And my arm can extend so I can grab anything from a safe distance." 'That must be useful." "It is hun, I can save people in danger and get anything important from a distance if need be." "How much can you lift?" "Up to 300 pounds, maybe more. I never fully tested it. And I can throw quite a distance as well."

Before anymore questions could be asked Chaos formed in the middle of the room. "Sorry to disturb you, but I think Defender has found a new target." "Where?" "The capital." "What? If he hits there, the country will be crippled!" "I think that is his plan, while I have not been able to sense any details from him, he is interested in the capital. And he is near it right now." "Then we're not wasting anymore time in case he attacks." Sonic grabbed his radio and turned it on. "Everyone to the capital, NOW!"

Defender noticed that Sonic and the guardians had arrived in the capital. It seemed Chaos had sensed his interest in the capital after all. No matter, weakened though he was, he would destroy them for certain this time. And the first he would attack would be those annoying planes, they had harmed him seriously, he would not allow that to happen again.

Tails had seen Defender coming and banked to his left to avoid a collision. Defender started to circle and kept attempting to smash into both his plane and Hawk. "Looks like he wants us down first, we could use some assistance up here!" As if responding Great Wing attacked Defender and led him to the ground. 'Everyone this is Sonic, watch the collateral damage, there are civilians around trying to evacuate." Great Wing heard Sonic and led Defender to a less populated area.

Defender fired a few blasts which Tails took and sent to Hawk who fired the cannon. Defender was hit and began to sink to the ground. Chaos combined with Tulip and became Chaos Tulip and fired charged thorns from the ground. Defender began to regain his senses when the thorns hit. They seemed to do much more damage to him than they did before. He once again fell as the attack took its toll on Defender.

As he neared the ground a drill bomb slammed into Defender and sent him a few hundred feet away. Sonic looked and saw that the upgraded Metal Shadow was there along with Metal Rouge. The small bat flew off of Metal Shadow's arm and grew to a larger form. As Defender got up she fired two continuous blasts at him keeping him down. "We can hurt him now, start your attack now and don't let up!"

Several SWATbots appeared and began firing at Defender along with Metal Rouge. "It's those robots again!" "They are called SWATbots traitor, they are our new type of attack droid, tougher than your E-series ever was." Omega swung his arm back and knocked Metal Shadow down. "If your try telling that to the busters they will make you pay for it." 'You were their leader; let's see how tough a former Buster really is!" 'We don't have time, look!"

They saw what knuckles pointed to. Defender began to glow and blasts erupted from him destroying the SWATbots and injuring Metal Rouge. Metal Rouge was hit with a stronger blast and was knocked back and slid into Metal Shadow. As the two began to get up they heard a voice speak. "Incompetent fools." They looked up and saw Metal Sonic in a new form.

"Metal Sonic?" "Correct my old nemesis, apparently these two are not strong enough to defeat Defender, but I am. Clouds began to gather and several lightning bolts smashed into a G.U.N. base a few miles away. The metal pieces from the base began to fly towards Metal Sonic and began to combine into a large body. Metal Sonic turned to liquid and attached becoming the head. The body was mostly blue with gray areas on some parts of his body. One arm had a hand while the other was a claw, he also had a long tails and the head had two eyes, one on top of the other and a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"Behold, I am Metal Madness! The combat data of all of you so called heroes, you constant thorns in my side, and the data of Chaos! And I thank those who came into direct contact with Chaos, including these animals whom I no longer need. Two balls floated to the ground and a brown chao and a frog were released. "That frog is the one that wad inside Chaos Six!" "And he swallowed my tail as well, Tulip, take them to a safe place and find their homes, we'll take care of this!" "But…" "Please just go." Tulip nodded and left.

"I will deal with you all later, right now Defender is our target." "Are you sure we can stop him?" ""I know we can Metal Shadow, with my power, we can."


	13. Metal Mania

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

AN: Since this is Christmas Eve as I type in quick edit, happy holidays one and all!

Metal Madness approached Defender with Metal Rouge and Metal Shadow next to him. Metal Madness towered over the two smaller robots; he was about 30 feet high with large spikes on his upper back and small spikes on his lower back, and incredibly powerful. He picked up Defender with his hand and spoke. "So it seems the great Defender has been weakened by mere organics? Such a shame, I was hoping for a challenge."

"And a challenge you shall get." Defender broke free and began to fire. The attacks seemed to do nothing to Metal Madness and he showed no pain. "You are nothing but an annoying pest to me now! Powerful though you are your attacks do little to harm me! I am invincible!" He opened his claw and fired a stream of fire at Defender. Defender placed a shield up in time but did not notice Metal Rouge had snuck up behind him until she fired and sent him flying.

Metal Shadow jumped and slammed Defender into the ground. He activated the drill and shoved it towards Defender's face. Defender put his hands up and held the bit in place just a few centimeters from his nose. Metal Shadow's arm was beginning to short circuit from the pressure they both were putting on it so he tried a dangerous move. He charged his arm blasters to full power and fired at close range. The blast was enormous and he fell backward onto the ground, his armor burnt and his left arm totally destroyed, the pieces scattered around the area.

Defender was on his hands and knees obviously weakened from the blast. Metal Madness raised his tail and began to slam it into Defender repeatedly. "You claim to be great, but you are pathetic! You are no god! You are merely someone suffering from delusions of grandeur! You have no idea what it feels like to be a god! I do on the other hand! I held the Jewel of Hell and commanded a beast which obeyed my every will and could destroy a city easily, but you! You haven't even caused property damage in the billions yet, let alone hundreds of millions!"

He continued smashing making sure the spikes on the end slammed into him. He stopped and looked at Defender. Defender lay there, unmoving. "Get up! I know you are still alive. Get up!" Defender still did not move. "Humph, you're weaker than I thought." He fried a spike from his hand and a crystal formed around Defender. "Rather than let you die and have your energy wasted, I will add it to my own and become even more powerful!"

A bolt shot out of Defender and into a red spot with a hole on Metal Madness chest. Metal Madness screamed and cancelled the bolt. The crystal exploded and Defender floated up and looked at Metal Madness. "Fool! Very few can control my energy! And apparently you cannot machine!" "I just need time to absorb the energy into my system, once combined with my own I will be able to destroy you, G.U.N. and Sonic!"

Defender fired a crescent shaped bolt at Metal Madness and sliced his head in two. However, just like in the movie _Terminator 2_, both parts recombined and Metal Madness continued to function. "Too bad your head is not liquid metal." Metal Rouge fired from above and shot Defender away. He began to speed towards Metal Madness so Metal Madness fired his back spikes which made spiked trees to block him. Defender weaved around them and smashed into a green spot on Metal Madness chest. "It looks like the chest is a weak point." "I think you're right Sonic, we have to aim for that point."

"Hold on, there's another spot on his right side, I think there may be another one as well." "Can you get a look Tails?" "No Sonic, if I tried to get around I may be caught in the crossfire." The radio came to life and Alpha Omega spoke. "We've been monitoring and I'm having Sharp Shooter look. Hold on, yes there is another one on the side. We'll stay here, Sharp Shooter is my best marksman and I will have him update you if he sees anything you can do and help keep any enemies off your back."

Defender fired a blast at the green spot but Metal Shadow jumped in front of it and took the blast dead on. There was an explosion and he had changed back to his normal form and drill suit. "Why didn't it kill him?" "Because Shadow, the power a shifter gives to a normal to upgrade them is gone once the new body is destroyed, when that happens, the energy changes them back to their normal form." Everyone saw that Harbinger had arrived and was watching the battle. "Why aren't you helping?" "Because I wish to see how powerful Metal Sonic has become. I can already see he has not yet fully changed, perhaps once Defenders energy is absorbed it will act as a catalyst and allow him to change into his final form."

"That may bee soon. His energy level is rising; he may change at any moment." "I detect that as well, perhaps he was right, he may be able to stop Defender." Metal Madness continued fighting and had Defender on the ropes. He was about to crystallize him again when he absorbed the last of Defender's energy.

Metal Madness screamed as his body was changed again by the energy which was now part of him. More metal from the G.U.N. base flew towards him and formed a pair of wings. The transformation complete he looked at the shocked Defender.

"Thanks to you I have finally completed my transformation, I am no longer Metal Sonic or Metal Madness, they are dead. I am Metal Overlord! The ultimate mechanical being! And soon to be supreme overlord of this pathetic world!"


	14. Metal Overlord vs Defender

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

Metal Overlord howled as power surged through his body. "Now do you see Defender, you have made me stronger than you! With this power I can become an emperor! First I will destroy you, than anyone else who dares to oppose me! With no one strong enough to stop me and with the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds held by me no one will be able to use them against me!"

"You may be an emperor, but I am a god! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP A GOD!?" "You are no god! Mere human weapons have stopped you and weakened you considerably! We well fight to the death, the one who survives, is the true god." "Very well then, let there be no interference!" He flew towards Metal Rouge and before she could react fired a blast through her chest. She fell and exploded. The carrier just barely avoiding hitting the ground as its jets activated. She took it towards where the heroes were watching the battle.

Harbinger erected a shield around the group in order to keep them from interfering. Defender and Metal Overlord both saw this and turned to face each other. Defender fired first but the blast had no visible effect. Metal Overlord fired some crystals at Defender but he smashed them. The crystals however obstructed his view and Metal Overlord's fist sent him skyward.

Metal Overlord started firing missiles at Defender continuing to knock him around. Defender flew upwards as well and fired down at Metal Overlord and hit the front spot. However, it still did not seem to have any effect. Metal Overlord fired missiles again at Defender. He dodged most of them but one hit and he was trapped in crystal.

"Now with you trapped, I can continue to drain your energy until I have taken it all and you are so weak your body would be crushed with the slightest pressure!" Lightning from Defender went towards him and he began to absorb it. However it put strain on the crystal and shattered it after a second.

Maximus had been scanning and noticed something. "Metal Overlord's power has increased; he can absorb Defender's energy without a problem now." "Can you tell what it has done to his weapons systems?" "No, but before his crystals were not very stable. Perhaps now they will be more stable." And if they are?"' "He will be bale to Hold Defender for longer periods of time, and they may not shatter when he drains his energy, we will have to see."

Metal Overlord continued firing missiles but Defender destroyed them before they hit. Metal Overlord got close and tried to grab him with his hand and pincer. However Defender was too quick and avoided them. "Well we have proved you can at least dodge, but can you retaliate and destroy me?" Defender said nothing as he fired many strong blasts at Metal Overlord. He laughed as the shots did nothing to him. "Do you see, while I was created for the purpose of destroying a single creature, I am no capable of putting a being of immense power to shame. My new purpose is to destroy all who oppose me and build my own empire!"

"He's gone crazy with power; his new power had caused him to think he is a god." "And it has happened before Maximus." Explained sonic, "Every time he gets a strong surge of power it causes him to go insane. Strife explained to me that Metal Sonic is inherently insane, but his insanity is suppressed. But when he gains power his insanity takes control." "Who is Strife?" "It's a long story, we'll explain later."

Metal Overlord fired crystals and one succeeded in hitting Defender. Metal Overlord quickly fired a trap missile and trapped Defender in crystal. Defender however, had prepared and fired a blast that destroyed the crystal. "Impressive, perhaps you will be a challenge after all." "No, I will destroy you!" "Then come at me and prove it!" Defender did so and charged straight at Metal Overlord's head. Metal Overlord opened his mouth extremely wide and swallowed Defender. Parts of his body extended as Defender was pushed into him.

Defender woke and had no idea where he was. Everything was pitch black and it felt as if he was floating. Stranger yet he felt as if he was, detached from his body. Yet it seemed he still had his body, what was going on? "Welcome to my mind defender." The head of Metal Overlord appeared and looked at him. "You're body is inside mine. I have inserted cables into it and now I will merge my energy with your and them return your mind to your body and you die."

Defender suddenly felt pain as their energies began to mingle. "It has started, soon Your energy and mine will be one and I will be a god." "You forgot to take one thing into account." "And what would that be?" "My level of control." Defender yelled and Metal Overlord screamed as every part of his body felt pain. "Even though I am not in my body by putting my mind in yours I still have control over my energy and since it's combined with yours, I can use your own power against you!"

Metal Overlord screamed as his energies were used against him. "Damn you! DAMN YOU!" Defender shot out balls of energy which he had touch the heroes and people across the globe before they disappeared. "What was that? Wait, does anyone else remember how Metal Overlord got his power?" Everyone had realized Knuckles was right, they had no idea how metal Sonic got his power. Maximus scanned them and found nothing unusual. "I find nothing unusual, but I think I have an explanation. Defender my have erased the knowledge of how Metal Overlord came to be from everyone and everything, to make sure he never does this again."

"What have you done to my mind? It burns!" "Making sure this is over for good." Defender used his last bit of strength to perform his last attack and hoped it would work. Metal Overlord screamed one last time and his body exploded and there was a bright flash. When the flash died and smoke cleared two bodies were on the ground, Metal Sonic and Defender. Metal Sonic glowed as his body returned to its original form. Defender however grayed, and then his body collapsed into dust which the wind blew away.

Metal Shadow walked over and picked up Metal Sonic and put him into a recharge unit in the shuttle. "It seems that many of our conflicts have been resolved." "Except for one Harbinger, ours." "Correct." "I say we use this area to end our conflict, let this area be the site where the current conflicts we brought about end." "Acceptable. Any conditions?" "One on one, to the finish. No healing or energy attacks, hand to hand." "Very well, let this be our final bout. One shall stand, and one shall fall."


	15. Final Battle

Disclaimer: Except for characters of my own creation, everyone belongs to Sega.

Harbinger and Maximus faced each other. They had mutually decided to end the conflict they brought to earth. They decided to fight hand to hand, no powers or weapons. They got into battle stances and charged each other. Each threw a punch and booth their fists collided. They started punching each other not leaving any marks, yet.

Harbinger delivered a knee to Maximus stomach and delivered an uppercut. Maximus fell on his back and Harbinger went to deliver a jump kick. Maximus saw it coming and rolled out of the way and delivered a jump kick of his own to Harbinger's side. Harbinger rolled on the ground and when he stopped Maximus kicked him into a nearby concrete wall. The wall shattered from the impact and Harbinger hit the ground and lay unmoving.

Maximus stepped into the wrecked department store and picked up Harbinger and threw him outside onto the street. "How does it feel Harbinger to be on the other side? To be kicked while you are down, to be never given a proper chance to defend yourself?" He picked up defender and looked directly into his optic sensors "How does it fell to be treated like you're faction treats civilians as well as my faction?"

He threw him and Harbinger readied himself for another attack. "Now you know how it feels to be to be on the other side, doesn't feel very good does it? Such is the way when you kill those who don't agree with your ideals." Harbinger charged again and succeeded in tackling Maximus and he started slamming his head into the concrete. Maximus was able to free his legs and kicked him off.

Once again the two began to trade punches each hoping to deliver a blow that would gain them the upper had and win the battle. Harbinger grabbed Maximus and slammed him into the ground and proceeded to stomp on him. Maximus kept taking the hits and could not get up from the attack. "If this keeps up Maximus might lose!" "Don't worry Amy; he's tougher than he looks. And more ruthless than we thought, give him a chance and he may well win." "But how long can he take this punishment?" "We don't know; we'll have to see."

Harbinger kept stomping on Maximus. "Just give up and vaporize yourself, you know you are not a match for me, no matter how we battle." "That has yet to be determined." Harbinger prepared to deliver a hard stomp and Maximus rolled out of the way and got to his feet. He caught Harbinger off guard with a hard right followed by a roundhouse kick to his head. "It seems we are a close match Harbinger." Harbinger growled and got up to fight again.

They both charged and punched each other knocking them both down. They got up and Maximus was just a hair faster and delivered a hard punch to Harbinger and sent him to the ground. Maximus got on top of him and started to repeatedly punch him in the face. Maximus punched him for several minutes and finally let up. Harbinger stared up at him, paralyzed and unable to move, the armor on his face broken and exposing wires and circuits.

Maximus stood up and delivered one final punch and smashed his fist into Harbinger's chest. Harbinger felt enormous pain but could not scream as Maximus smashed his power core taking the machines life in a way. Harbinger's head fell to the ground and his optics dimmed as he died. Maximus stood up and Harbinger's body and parts glowed and disappeared. No trace of him was left.

"What happened?" "It's a bit of a warrior's tradition on my planet Sonic. When one of us dies and our parts can not be recovered by our own faction, a protocol kicks in and vaporizes our bodies to keep the enemy from getting any kind of advantage. "We can also activate it on our own if we are about to be captured if we have not suffered damage to the system that controls it."

As they watched the drop ship lifted off and sped away. They decided not to follow it because doing so would cause even more collateral damage. They decided there had been enough fighting for one day and decided to go home and rest and repair damage.

Several days later Maximus was returning back to his home planet. He had made one last shipment of waste and his shipments helped his side get an advantage against the enemy. He also promised that he would return occasionally to help track down material which was stolen and beings sold on the nuclear black market. Not only would he help keep the environment safe, but also the innocents who could be hurt by these materials.

Alpha Omega and his squadron which had now formed a new human and robot peace keeping force were also there with some human and robot squad members. They had dubbed their new organization "The Hands of Steel and Flesh" to symbolize their alliance. They had also created a logo of a human arm and a robot arm both holding and olive branch to symbolize peace between the two groups.

"Maximus, I wonder if one day we could come to your world." "Perhaps you can Alpha Omega, why do you ask?" "Because after I help create harmony here, I wish to help create harmony on your world as well." A young robot walked up and spoke to Alpha. "Sir, are you sure that is wise? We may need you to help guide the robots." "Tangent, I have some in mind who may also serve as an inspiration. I feel they can help lead the robots to peace in my absence. However I will leave when I feel the time is right and I am sure they can do what I believe they can." "Understood sir." Tangent stepped back and resumed his post."

"You may well get the chance Alpha, I will contact you if an opportunity arises." "Thank you Maximus, this means much to me." "Yes, now I must bid you all farewell." The air behind him began to glow and a portal appeared which showed a ruined metal world. "Until we meet again my friends, I wish you all peace in my absence." He stepped through the gate and the portal closed, Maximus was at last home.

At Eggman's fortress, he spoke with Metal Sonic. "So you have no idea how you got such power?" "No, I do not." "Defender must have made it so no one would know or ever find out. That way it would not happen again." "I believe that is what he did as well. Some of what I can remember involves him saying that he was making sure this would not happen again." "

Eggman sighed. "Very well, return to your duties." Metal Sonic left and Eggman looked at an object he had. He was lucky to get a sample of this. Now that he had this, he could crush Sonic and finally win the war. The object emitted a red glow as he laughed.


End file.
